


Despairin' Mastermind (Oogie Boogie Man Parody)

by chilled_ramune



Series: Broadway Junko [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, endgame spoilers, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some lyrics I wrote that my friend and I are going to record once we get the time. I got the idea while listening to a Homestuck version of the song and I was like "I HAVE TO DO THIS" Seriously though, don't read if you haven't finished the LP (sorry for those of you who are stuck do to that god damn pay wall)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despairin' Mastermind (Oogie Boogie Man Parody)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know when we're gonna do this, but I'm gonna be Junko and he's gonna be Naegi. It'll most likely be on my tumblr (heyscourgesister) as well as tindeck (therustyspork).  
> I really hope there aren't too many mistakes, I copied and pasted the original lyrics and then tweaked them on my phone.

JUNKO  
Well, well, well, what have we here?  
Naegi Makoto, huh?  
Oh, I'm really scared  
So you're the source of all this so-called "hope"  
Upupupu~  
You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes  
You're jokin' me, you gotta be  
This can't be the right guy  
He's boring, he's ugly  
I don't know which is worse  
I should just execute you all now,  
lf I don't die laughing first  
When Enoshima Junko says  
You're running out of time  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause I'm the Mastermind  
And if you aren't despairing  
Then there's something very wrong  
'Cause this may be the last time now you hear my hopeless song, ohhh  
(Ohhh)  
Ohhh  
(Ohhh)  
Ohhh  
(Ohhh)  
i'm the despairin mastermind  
Well if you fail to guess  
My secrets and what I do  
I might just cook a special batch  
Of high school student stew  
And don't you know the one thing  
That would make it work so nice?  
Your endless, hopeless despair to add a little spice  
(Ohhh)  
Oh,yeah  
(Ohhh)  
Ohhh  
(Ohhh)  
Oh, yeah, I'm the despairin' mastermind!  
NAEGI  
You think you've got us cornered but we never will give up!  
You have yourself, we have each other, and that alone is enough!  
JUNKO  
You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears  
Save your breath and just shut up  
I'm drownin' in my tears  
It's funny, I'm laughing  
You really are too cute  
And now, with your permission  
I'm going execute  
NAEGI  
What are you going to do?  
JUNKO  
I'm gonna do the best I can  
(Musical interlude)  
Oh, your hopeless screams and begging  
To me are music in the air  
'Cause I'm a despairin' Mastermind  
The true face of despair!  
It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line  
Not only yours, but ill take a chance  
And even put up mine!  
NAEGI  
Don't let get pull you in, everyone!  
YOU CANNOT GIVE UP HOPE!  
JUNKO  
Oh, jeez, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position that you're in  
It's hopeless, its over  
You haven't got a prayer  
'Cause I am the Mastermind  
And you aren't going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know which Junko is singing which part. I have little bits done but I'm not 100% done with that part. Also I'm probably going to rewrite Naegi's part sometime because it's not that great.


End file.
